Way I am
by Hime-Devine
Summary: Song fic prize for Spazzu, I owed her this for losing our first competition. Rated T for blood and such. Yes it's a friggen crossover. PrussiaxYako


_If you were falling, then I would catch you.  
You need a light; I'd find a match._

The blond looked at the other with a smile, soft eyes brimming with love as he pet the rabbit in his lap. "You really are a sweet guy." He stopped petting the albino rabbit and looked at his blond wife. "I am not." She rolled her eyes and played with the chick in her hands. It lovingly pecked at her, taking the bread and seed she had for him. Gilbert fed the rabbit slices of potato, it's nose twitching though it's eyes focused on the task at hand. "General, do you think you could get another potato for Fritz?" Red eyes looked into the girls and she smiled and nodded. "Sure."

_Cuz I love the way you say good morning.  
And you take me the way I am._

Gilbert looked at his General with some sort of discomfort as he watched her eat almost everything in sight. Thank god he paid for dinner already, as the other buffet patrons looked in wonder as the piggish detective ate her way though many four-course meals, smiling in delight as she was finally full. Prussia looked at the blond, smiling softly as she looked to him lovingly. "You have a little food here." He smiled softly and leaned close, licking the crumbs of a piece of pie away and she couldn't help blush. "Thank you."

_If you are chilly, here take my sweater.  
Your head is aching; I'll make it better._

She shivered a little as she looked around. She couldn't speak any German and of course, she was lost. Clutching herself she kept walking, trying to remember the address he had given her. She heard a fleeting voice and turned to look toward it. Nothing. "Yako." The voice got louder and she looked again. Nothing. Shivers began to crawl up her spine as she felt as if she was being watched and she made her way to a more populated area so she wasn't so vulnerable. "Yako watch out!" A hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her back just before a large truck flew past the intersection. Turning back her eyes widened and she smiled as a bouquet of red roses was put under her nose. "I got them for you because I was late. I'm sorry I missed you coming in Yako."

_Cuz I love the way you call me baby.  
And you take me the way I am._

"And why are you going out with that girl?" She could hear one say. "I love her! Don't call her a girl West, her name is Yako." There was a chuckle. "She's a foreigner too. Couldn't you go with someone like Roderich or Hungary for that matter?"

"I don't love them though, I love her!" When Prussia opened the door he saw the girl he loved sitting on the floor, tears in her eyes. "Gilbert…" He picked her up easily, pressing his lips to hers softly. "I love you, Yako."

_I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.  
Sew on patches to all you tear_.

Tears filled his eyes as he watched the girl bled. "It's going to be okay." She said very softly, eyes slowly closing. "Don't go to sleep General, you're not going to die here!" She smiled softly and nodded, opening her brown eyes again. They were dull but filled with life. "I'm not going to die here stupid. I'm your General, I have more strength than that." He smiled and leaned over, kissing her softly. "This is going to hurt." He said as he slid a needle and red thread through a hole in her arm.

_Cuz I love you more than I could ever promise.  
And you take me the way I am._

They held each other as the others lit fireworks, Peter and Arthur were getting along for once, lighting sparklers with Italy. Yako leaned closer to him, pressing her lips to his neck. "Thank you for inviting everyone." She said softly as the other countries did their thing. Ludwig and Feliciano were lighting bottle rockets into the air while Japan set up the fire works show. Spain took pictures while Romano objected to him taking pictures of his little brother.

Austria and a few others were playing songs on the violin while Alfred played with some of the tank fireworks. Everyone was playing and having a good time. Even Ivan seemed to be enjoying himself, lighting mortars in his hand, waiting till they were about ready to explode before throwing them as hard as he could, getting them a good distance, but making them look close up. "This was an Awesome night."

_You take me the way I am._

_

* * *

_Reviews will make me write better and longer stories, so please review to your hearts content. You will make Spazzu and yourself happy for I will put more chapters up to my stories.


End file.
